The Great Escape
by Saxzer
Summary: Nica di Angelo was finally having the time of her life away from being the Hades only daughter and 'Ghost Queen' but it will change for good to worst she stumbled his worst nightmare Demigod in the school she's attending. Will her feelings change and let him take over her mind again? Includes side stories. Bare with me in the super slow update.


_**~Side Story**_

_Nica,_

It was a cold night at New York City, I was sipping my darjeeling tea in my room of the "di Angelo Hotel". My Dad, the Lord of the Underworld kinda gave this to me since I asked for making Demigod life aside and become a mortal for once. 

He did as I pleaded and arranged a mortal hotel that he owns as my home manipulating the Mist whenever I came home. They would always welcome me a "Lady di Angelo" which kinda makes my heart tickle. I kinda became the "the di Angelo's last successor" but they would sometimes forget that I own the place and they wouldn't bother to go the 31st floor of the building. I basically owned that and live with. 

The place was full of everything that I need. From foods, entertainment, leisure everything was perfectly prepared by my Dad. I couldn't agree on what he just did on my room. It was filled of black colors like curtains, furnitures, appliances and some of my favorite rock ban posters; Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Bullet for my Valentine and Secondhand Serenade. 

_I don't if this was basically the way my Dad loves but I would thank him for that..Maybe?_

Even in my education, he enrolled me at mortal school, called "Riverdale Kingsbridge Academy". A prestigious school for mortals where I'll continue my 2nd year of High School. Most of the students would call me the "The Emo Wallflower" on how that I dress up to the attitude that I make. There are reasons as to why I'm like this, 

First; I need to keep my Godly life from any mortals. It's already been 2 years since I forced my Dad to not let me enter Camp Half Blood even though I already have a cabin in there because of the _Hero of Olympus agreed on his request of making the minor demigods claim their child and have their own cabins at Camp._

Second; I need some space, I wouldn't even know that being a Demigod is a full pain in the ass. I have to get my life going not killing and protecting some Old Immortal People like those who live on Olympus. 

And lastly; because I need to get away from the _One Person _who made my heart feel like shit. Can you guess it? Dam right it's the 'Hero' of Olympus' aka Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. The son of Poseidon and technically a relative of mine. 

Lightning strikes, heavy rain pours in the city which you will practically know that Lord Zeus and Poseidon are having their quarrel up there in Mt. Olympus. 

_So much for the 'Big Three' on having their petty quarrel over some stupid shits._

_XXX_

I was watching "Twilight" at my bed trying to kill time before it's 9 pm so that I could watch my favorite fictional-fantasy based show 'Supernatural' which I definitely don't know why the hell am I watching this. All of the sudden I heard a knock on my door. 

_Is this even real? I thought nobody would know that there is a person living in this floor. How the hell can I be so sure that it wasn't a monster or even a God who knows that wants me to send at Camp Half-Blood. I'm already living a happy live thank you very much._

"Guess I need to know" I said as I stood up in my bed and went towards the door. To my surprise it was a sudden visit from the Lord of the Underworld himself, Hades. He's wearing his old McJagger punkish outfit with crazy pointy ornaments in her arms and his curly hair. 

"You..." I said.

"Ah...nice room you got here, Nica." complimented my crib.

_You were the one who designed this. What the hell are you saying?_

Hades stepped inside ignoring how dark it is in my place. Sliding the curtains sideward and allowing a ray of sunshine to enter the room.

_My Eyes! It burns!_

"Ahh! Dad stop opening the curtains!" I pleaded as I stopped him from opening more curtains before he kill his own daughter. 

Honestly…Dad doesn't even care if I die. He's such a creep! He already knew that I'm a gothic gal. 

The Death God snickered and quietly sat on the empty couch. He grabbed the remote and surf through the channels to find some good shows. Jack TV, HBO, Cinemax, Star Movies and E!. He didn't really like mortals way of entertainment so he turned off the television and shouted the words "boring". 

"What the heck do you want?"

"Isn't a crime to visit my own daughter?" 

I kinda admit that I missed my father but I'm already 16 years old. It's unusual for parents to be worried about their child considering that it was from the Lord of the Underwold himself. It was already 7:45 pm and we were still playing staring-at-each-other-until-one-of-us-gets-bored. 

"Gods! Will you please just go?" I added wailing myself over, tapping my shoes until my Dad leaves me.

He finally stood up and wailed as he rummaged in his pockets throwing me a small velvet box. 

"Dad…You're proposing to me?" my eyes went wide open still staring at the box that he'd just given to me. These kinds of cases, rings and jewelries are probably inside of it so what do you expect me to react? 

"Are you an idiot?! That's your birthday present!" 

_Oh. My. Gods._

I didn't know that it was already the 28th of January, my birthday. He said a 'Happy Birthday' to me along with the item. I was happy because Dad remembers it but at the same time, nervous as to what is inside of it. He finally left, leaving smoke all over my room. 

_Flaterring Dad, very fl_aterring… 

Anyway… so I'm alone again in my room with a black velvet box in my palms. I was excited to know what's inside of it. Putting all my courage to it, I slowly opened it, and it was a skull ring. 

"Wow Dad…you sure know my thing" I examined the gift carefully. I notice a little button on it being curious so I pushed it and I couldn't believe it what I'm seeing. It was our family portrait; My Mom, Dad, Bianca and a little baby me. Tears were flowing inside my eyes. _Oh Gosh… _Making my mascara and make-up be destroyed. 

"What the Hell, Dad?" I said 

I couldn't stop crying my shit out. I guess my family can make my heart feel soft. 

_Dad… I hate you but at the same time, Thank you for the wonderful gift _


End file.
